Episode 87- The Conspiracy Crossover
What really happened to Episode 87? Most Unbelievers had a lot of their own unique theories and various beliefs about what the episode was really about. Some thought it was a found footage documentary about the Leprechauns who kidnapped Crystal Delahanty. No one really knows the truth except Brian Frange and Gordon Rochford. Several years ago in the summer of 2014 both Charles Gould and Brian went to Sun-gazing festival to record episode 87 live for the Unbelievers. A hour into the festival Brian was coming up with nothing. A few times Brian tried to go "undercover" and interview a few unsuspecting sun eaters. Usually Charles would blow their cover by teasing the sun munchers a little too far, which would cause the sun guzzlers to storm off in a huff. However one thing caught his attention on the way out of the sun slurping festival. It was another group of newbie podcasts hosts, they were promoting a trailer for their premier episode on the Philadelphia Project. As Brian and Charles approached the podcast tent they saw the title of their show. Charles rolled his eyes and pointed to the sign. "Those Conspiracy Guys?" Mocked Charles. "I wonder what would happen if we interrupted their little promotion by displaying some real conspiracy knowledge!" Charles marched toward their tent while dragging the hesitant Brian behind him. Brian could see by their name tags that the main host was named Gordon and his co-hosts were named Paul and Eamonn. "Wait are you guys Irish?" Charles blurted as he obnoxiously leaned on their display featuring the artwork for their podcast banner. "Aye what gave us away? The red hair?" '''Gordon laughed and smiled.' " '''You are that Unbelievable lad Brian Frange right? I've listened to episode 31 on the Dulce Underground Base with Phil Schneider. That is some good craic!"' Brian smiled harmlessly, However Charles didn't like being ignored and decided to get acknowledgement no matter the cost. "Well you know what they say Brian? Imitation is the best form of flattery!" Charles scoffed."That must be why their first episode is about Al Bielek and Phil Schneider! Are you guys going to make split penis jokes too?" The three Irish lads exchanged annoyed glances. Gordon looked like he was going to knock some sense into Brian's co-host. "Sorry guys." Brian apologized. "We all know that their is enough conspiracies out there for all of us." Brian backed away nervously. However before he knew it Eamonn was already behind him and Paul was coming from the side, there was no where for them to escape. Charles was the only one oblivious to their advancement, he was doing a Irish jig and mocking their culture with his usual gibberish. Before he could come to his senses Gordon's massive Irish frame was hovering over Charles' frail body. He squealed like a little alien grey and raised his hands up in fright. "In Ireland we sober up the hardcore way. Maybe we can assist your mate in coming to his senses by smacking his funny looking head around." Gordon sneered as he grabbed Charles by his shirt. Brian felt a little bad but also a little amused, he wanted to do that to Charles for a little while now. "Oh god please don't skull fuck me!" Charles screamed hysterically. Gordon and the rest of his co-hosts arched a eyebrow in confusion, unbeknownst to all of them the recent jeering of the Unbelievers was taking it's toll on Charles' psyche. The comments on the poll results were often harsh and obscene, despite Charles denying that it didn't effect him he often went home and cried afterward. "I was just jealous of your cool sounding podcast title, Brian never lets me suggest anything creative wise, he won't even accept my suggestion for the segment called Attraction Distraction!" "Again I apologize" Brian chuckled nervously. He prayed to himself that it wasn't too late to talk his way out of this situation. "We are just having the craic lads! It is all good." Gordon chuckled."We aren't even really here in this reality I think. A couple of hours ago me and my co-hosts smoked a ton of DMT, LSD, and Salvia while in our homes in Ireland. Our astral bodies popped out and brought us over to you, probably because Paul and I were thinking about your Quantum Physics episode with Fred Kuttner." Gordon sighed and turned to his mates. Brian thought that they were pulling his leg but before he could come up with a witty retort the three Irish podcast hosts became translucent and then vaporized into thin air. (Presumably back to their real bodies.) "Well I think I pissed myself.... twice." Charles groaned as his friend Brian lifted him up from the ground. Brian found himself speechless for the first time in his life. The cynical side of his brain wanted to disprove this whole situation but he knew for a fact that Charles witnessed everything too. He was too embarrassed to message Those Conspiracy Guys and ask them if any of this was real or a elaborate prank. So he decided to go back home to his apartment in NY and pretend like episode 87 never happened. Well that is how this Unbeliever remembered it when he attended the Sun Gazing festival of 2014. Maybe I was a unreliable witness because I was stoned on three different kinds of weed and four different kinds of mushrooms. The only one who can confirm my tale is the hero known as Brian Frange... wherever he may be. Well the real Brian Frange could confirm this story... But that is a story for another day. Category:Fan Fiction